everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie Broom
Nixie Broom is a 2018 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the Sorcerer which makes her the next Sorcerer's Apprentice. Character Personality Nixie is all things bubbly and bright. She loves caring for her friends and helping them out in any way possible, especially if it's with magic. As a Sorceress in Training, she isn't the best at magic, but she does always try her best. She may come across as lazy some times, but that's only because she's trying to learn as many spells as possible. Even when she messes up, she always tries to fix her mistakes, with or without magic. Her one goal is to prove her worth within this world full of princes and princesses. She doesn't have a rich lineage to live up to, but she does have a family magic business to fall back on. Even with that, she wants to prove that she's just as important as all the royal heirs. Appearance With olive skin and deep black hair, it's difficult to miss Nixie in a crowd. She has gold streaks through half her hair, and pink streaks through the other half. Her makeup is equally as divided between gold and pink for no reason really aside from the fact this happened once when Nixie tried to use magic to fast track her makeup and she just really liked the aesthetic. She has pale blue eyes, and stands at 5'9 ft tall. Signature Outfit Nixie's signature outfit is a simple maroon dress with a high low skirt. It features no sleeves and a turtleneck. She has an extra sleeve on her left arm that is the same maroon fabric, and fastened onto her arm with a golden bangle. She also wears a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She accessorizes the plain dress with a deep blue belt with a star buckle. She wears deep blue tights and knee high black boots. She also wears a headband with a mini version of her father's hat on it that holds her small amounts of magic power. Fairy tale – The Sorcerer's Apprentice How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sorcerer%27s_Apprentice Some dumbass apprentice gets lazy and uses magic to do his chores for him but he can't control it and the Sorcerer he's training under calls him out on it because the moral of this story is don't be lazy. How does Nixie come into it? Being the daughter of the current Sorcerer (who was once the Apprentice himself), Nixie is the current Apprentice, but will eventually become the Sorcerer once she finishes her training. Relationships Family As the daughter of the Sorcerer, Nixie's family life is far from normal. Not only is her father strict about the use of magic in the home, but Nixie still loves him and she hopes to please him one day. Friends Polly Pea * Best Friends Forever After since they were little girls * Kinda wishes Polly won't be such a bitch all the time but whatever Natsuko Tsuki * Met through Polly * They bond over their love of fashion and unrequited loves Hua Ju-Long * Uses him to get to know Li better * Really they barely talk but idk they're in a mutual friend group and they get along Li Wukong * Slice Nixie a piece of that demon monkey booty * Seriously though she thinks he's an idiot but also has a huge crush on him Forrest Baker * Treats him a lot better than Polly does * Feels bad for him but can't really do anything to help but she 100% agrees to protect this cutie Pet Do her enchanted brooms count? She sure thinks they do! Romance Li Wukong * Seriously someone set these two up now * It gets so steamy when the two of them around they need some milk Enemies She doesn't have any enemies, but occasionally butts heads with Polly Pea's enemies. Trivia * Okay let's get real Nixie is a lazy ass someone call her out on it * She has no innate magical powers and needs to wear her own or her father's hat to have access to the realm of magic * She's a hardcore Royal because she wants that sweet sweet magic but she won't get mad at you if you're a Rebel. ** She may not talk to you if you try to get in the way of her Happily Ever After but she isn't so insane she'll completely cut you out of her life Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Royals